


"My 3 days of hell!"

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, Alpha Team, Bed Bath, DON'T mix your meds!, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Medications, Nivanfield, Nurse Jill, Piers in combat, Practice Interrogation, Sick Chris, Strong Language, projectile vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Not so much continuous dialogue, more conversational snapshots. Chris gets sick, Piers goes on Ops, and Jill gets to play Mom! Its hell for everyone...except for 'Ruff' that is.  Set post-'Winter Bane' shortly after Chris and Piers' return from Edonia.





	"My 3 days of hell!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).



> This short is dedicated to fellow Nivanfield writer and friend, Theosymphany, on the occasion of his ?? birthday. Sir Ruffington III (Ruff), appears courtesy of RedfieldandNivans. Thanks guys, you can have him back now!

The two men sat either end of the bench, both naked down to the waist. They looked at one another and blushed awkwardly, like any young recruits might. Except that they weren't young recruits. The nicks and scars that marked their torsos, particularly their hands and arms, testified to their combat experience. And they were no longer young. The tight lines around their brows and mouths, the cast of their eyes, the very way they held themselves, belied the muscular vitality of their bodies. They'd both been around the clock a few times.

The slighter of the two was quietly rubbing the top of his left arm; he smiled encouragingly at his partner.

"Gah!" The older man winced as the multi-injector now made painful contact just below his own left shoulder.

"Don't be a baby Captain Redfield! Captain Nivans didn't complain."

"Harrumph! He probably wants another medal to add to his collection."

Piers grinned. "Catching you up Old Timer."

"Oi!"

Major Eric Simms put the injector down on the metal tray by his side. "There, all done. Now you're both up-to date after your jaunt in Edonia. Might be a bit stiff for a while, nothing new there eh? Ha, ha, ha!" Piers rolled his eyes.

"I'd forgotten how they hurt." said Chris ruefully, as he rubbed his own arm. "Er, I meant to ask you Doc, how 'bout down below?" Chris gestured to his crotch. "You know? Um, in the shorts department" he turned red as soon as he said it.

"Your testes are fine Captain, and yours too Captain." The Major said; turning to a now blushing Piers. "The scan results came in the other day. No sign of damage or residual radiation in either of you, sperm counts are normal." He tapped his nose conspiratorially, "We don't want any rumours about the BSAA's finest firing blanks now, do we?" then he laughed again. "You can put your shirts back on now gentlemen, unless you want to inflame my nurses further." He washed his hands and returned to his desk whilst Chris and Piers sat in the two chairs in front of it. "You're both fit for duty."

"Just as well, Alpha's on standby." replied Piers, obviously relieved.

Chris wasn't so sure. "What about Piers' leg Major? Is it really alright?" Piers tutted, but said nothing.

"I can't find anything physically wrong. The muscle tissue has healed perfectly. There's a slight groove in the bone, but that doesn't account for the sporadic pain. Our knowledge of Captain Nivans' powers of recovery remains incomplete I'm afraid." The Major shrugged his ample shoulders.

"I'm Ok, don't worry......either of you." Piers gave Chris the look that said the discussion was at an end. Eric Simms picked up on the emphasis as well and beamed at them both.

"Good, good, that's settled then. Now, let's get down to the serious business shall we? Jam or cream?"

Piers was glad to change the subject. "Ooh, cream please Major. I lost some weight in Edonia; I can afford a few extra calories."

"Excellent choice, its fresh, not that synthetic muck. Now, I'll be mother and pour. Captain Redfield, have you decided?"

"Er, no thanks Major, not today."

"What! Are you Ok Chris?" It was Piers' turn to sound worried.

"I'm just not hungry, alright?" but Chris still looked flush.

Eric Simms lent over and put a hand on Chris' forehead. "Hmm, your temperature's up a bit, probably having a mild reaction to the jabs. Nothing to worry about old man. It happens sometimes, when you get out of the inoculation cycle."

"That's field work for you." said Chris, "Screws up your whole routine."

Eric rubbed his hands in pleasure before he reached out for a donut. "So, two for me then? Ha, ha, ha!"

****************************

Chris' office phone rang.

Once, Brrr....Brrr.

Twice, Brrr....Brrr.

"Captain 'Two Rings' Redfield, heh, heh!.......Oh, Hi Jill......you did? Piers and I had medicals....every thing's still working....Piers is still limping a little......you try telling him that! Anyway, we're both fit for duty. Yeah, your favourite Doctor, Major Simms.......Ha, ha!......still eating donuts, he even had mine.....I know.....you should have seen Piers' face.....I thought he was gonna' cry. So what's up?......Tomorrow, eh?.....what time?.....Ok, Oh the Company jet? It must be important. Yeah, I'll put the word out.....just the SOU's? Everyone? Alright, I'll book the lecture hall then....you might need two sessions......Roger that, byee."

Chris got up and crossed the corridor to Piers' office. "We need to get all the Majors and Captains together Ace. Jill's coming to give a Command presentation tomorrow, for all base personnel. I'll do the SOU's and Clean-up Teams, can you do the Air Wing and Support?"

"Sure...How about we all assemble in the briefing room, say in an hour?"

"Yeh, fine, whatever. Chris rubbed his shoulder distractedly.

"Are you Ok Babe? You seem a bit flustered."

"It's that dammed jab, like Eric said....right, let's get cracking then."

****************************

As usual, Piers was the first awake. He put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" Chris made no response. "C'mon Bear, busy day today, can't keep the Colonel waiting." Piers shook his partner again. One bloodshot eye opened.

"Gnh?"

"Chris! Are you Ok? You look....Chris! Where's that damned phone....?"

..........Major Simms finished his examination. "Hmm, well you know the routine Old Boy, lots of fluids.....NOT coffee! Light meals, and plenty of bed rest. And you're familiar with his medication Captain Nivans?"

"Of course Major. Two blue pills in the morning, they're antibiotics, to combat any secondary infection. One green pill after lunch, the combined pain-killer and anti-inflammatory. And a red one last thing at night with a blue and a green."

"That's it, good show."

"What does the red one do again?"

"Blessed if I know. They don't seem to do anything on their own. But they do go well with the others. Another of those medical mysteries."

"Oh!"

"He just needs to stabilise after his inoculations. That's the trouble you see, you get out of sync and BANG!......" The Doctor brought his fist down on the table with surprising speed and force. It caught Piers unawares and he jumped. He was always jittery when Chris was ill. "......the immune system thinks it's on holiday and you’re open to all sorts of little airborne blighters."

"Thank you Major, let me see you out."

"Oh, and you can bung him a paracetamol if he gets grumpy. Here, I've got some in my bag."

"How many have you got?"

"Ah, bad patient eh? Ha, ha, the tough ones are always the worst! Not more than 3 in 24 hours mind."

"Can he be left alone? Or should he be in the hospital?"

"What? No, he doesn't want to go there, place is full of sick people."

Piers looked.

"Ah, I see what you mean. Yes, this damned presentation's on today isn't it? Hanging offence for non-attendance apparently. Woman drives herself too hard, absolutely no sense of humour. Needs less 'Do this, Do that' and more donuts if you ask me....."

Piers couldn't help but grin. The image of the frosty Colonel Valentine with jam on her lips and icing sugar on her nose was irresistible.

".....Yes, you can leave him here for a couple of hours, he'll only be sleeping. You've got a phone in here I take it?" Piers nodded. Good! Just stick to the routine then, and don't mix the tablets up or he'll space out. Two or three days should see him through the worst. Man's as strong as an Ox! Ha, but I suppose you know that. Well, toodle-pip Old Chap, see you at the briefing."

****************************

"I'm going to the presentation now Babe. I'll be back as soon as I can. The phone's on the bedside cabinet. Drink lots, I'll get you some lunch when I return. Alright?"

"Ruff?"

"Rough? Yeh, you are a bit, you'll be Ok."

"RUFF dammit!"

"Oh, you want Ruffy for company, is that it?"

"Mmm." Chris tried to nod his head. "Agh!" the stars were nice, but the pain wasn't.

"Oh, my poor Babe. I'll get Ruffy, then I have to go, mustn't upset the Colonel...."

As he left, Piers patted Ruff on the head and kissed Chris on the lips. Shit! Was it contagious? Perhaps he should have patted Chris and kissed Ruff? No time to worry now. He turned back in the doorway. "You, stay in bed. You, stay on the floor! Daddy won't be long."

As they heard the El Camino pull away, Chris summoned the last of his strength and patted the bed.

"Arff!" Ruff jumped up, turned around a few times, and then settled himself down contentedly at Chris' feet.

"G'boy!"

"Woof!"

****************************

Jill Valentine permitted herself a slight smile. The two presentations had gone well. The base personnel had listened attentively; even the SOUs, even Andy Walker! The questions had all been sensible, including that weird Irish kid's. Piers Nivans had been quiet though. He normally asked the awkward questions; but they were always the ones that needed answering. He'd be such an asset with her in Washington; but she knew he was tied to Chris. It was such a waste. Then she realised that was what she'd wanted for herself once. "I'm sorry Piers, that was ungracious." She said it out loud, by way of an apology, then she sighed, because she'd also wanted to prove herself back then. And that ambition had won out in the end. Always duty over happiness, head over heart. She wiped the moisture from her eyes with long delicate fingers, the nails regulation short, the varnish crystal clear, and hard. The knock on the door took her by surprise.

"Pardon me Ma'am."

"Oh Piers! Excuse me, something in my eye. I was just thinking about you. I thought you'd be back home, looking after Chris. What is it? Is everything alright?" Piers smiled, he always did when someone mentioned Chris' name. She'd been exactly like that too....

"Everything's Ok Ma'am. Hopefully he's sleeping just now. Um, I just thought perhaps you'd like to come and say hello to him; since you’re not leaving till tomorrow. Would you mind? I've fixed some supper, and er, you can phone Mike, you know, from our office, in private." Piers blushed.

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you do that?"

"Um..."

"Yes Piers, that would be lovely. And less of the Ma'am, more of the Jill after work. Ok?"

"Yes Ma'am, er, Jill."

"Oh Piers! I wish I had a hundred of you in the BSAA."

"Chris says something similar.......I'm not sure I'd like the competition."

"Ha! How is he?"

"Like a bear with a sore head!"

"That good eh?"

"He's got worse as the days gone on. Major Simms said he might."

"The Donut Doctor?"

"Yup. It makes for a good bedside manner though."

"Meaning?" Jill arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Ma'am, I mean Jill."

"You know a lot about many things Piers Nivans, but you know precious little about a woman's sense of pride."

"Oh...um, sorry."

"You will be Captain, you will be."

"Er..."

"Joke Piers, joke." Why are you macho men always so sensitive?"

"Was that a joke too?"

****************************

Piers left Jill sitting by the bed, whilst he finished the preparations for supper. Ruff sat by the kitchen counter and whined.

"No! You'll get nothing until its time, you bad dog!"

Ruff's ears flattened when he heard Pier' tone. He wiped a paw across his face. "Aroo!"

"I saw those all dog hairs on the bed sheet. I don't know what the Colonel will think. I thought I told you to stay on the floor."

"Awrrr"

"Was it No. 2 Dad? Did he tell you to get up?"

"Woof!"

"I thought so. As soon as my back's turned you're both up to mischief. What am I gonna' do with you?" Ruff raised his right front paw. "Are you sorry?"

"Woof!"

"Hmm, alright. You're forgiven......" A shrill beeping interrupted their chat. "Damn! Is that the secure phone? C'mon Ruffy, let's see who it is. It’s probably for the Colonel......"

".....Piers, we've got a mission. Outbreak of Zombies in the Dominican Republic. There could be a Lepotitsa running around. All the SOUs have got people sick, including Alpha. Any ideas?"

"Alpha will do it Ma'am. We are the standby team, it’s our duty."

"Good man. But what about replacing Chris?"

"I'll take Lieutenant Johansson off Delta if I may Ma'am. He's Alpha trained; the boys always treat him like he's one of the team. Oh, and one other thing."

Jill raised one eyebrow. Knowing Piers it wouldn't be something trivial. "I'm listening Captain."

"We've got a link into Command here now, standard ops console as you can see. Not full video functionality yet, limited channels, but enough for you to keep an eye on a single SOU mission. Would you stay and look after Chris until I'm back? You know how he doesn't like hospitals. And besides, it wouldn't look good either. The BSAA's finest laid up in the sick bay."

"Oh!" She hadn't been expecting that. But then Piers always did think six steps ahead; or was it ten? "Er, yes, why not....how hard can it be?"

Piers didn't wait for her to continue. "Great! Right I'll instigate the call out. I'll contact Susie Casey as well. Get her to bring you some bits and bobs for your stay. And I'll write out a chart for Chris' medication and one for Ruff's feeding."

"Ruff? Oh, er yes, of course."

"You just have to be firm with him."

"Chris?"

"No, Ruffy!"

"Firm, yes...I can do firm. Does he come when he's called? The wolf I mean."

"Usually."

****************************

"How do I wash him Piers?" The call interrupted Piers mid-transit.

"He's not incapacitated Ma'am. If the worst comes to the worst, stand him in the wet room and turn the shower on."

"Oh, like we did for practice interrogations? Strip them naked, hose them down and tell them how small their weenies are?"

"Um....."

"But its not is it?......Small I mean......?

Andy Walker let out a loud guffaw whilst Carl Alfonso clung to him shaking. He was crying helplessly; tears of laughter streaming down his face. Finn Macauley wore a goofy grin with matching blushing cheeks. Ben Airhart and Dave Johansson suddenly developed an interest in the structure of the fuselage roof. Piers rolled his eyes.

"......What's that noise Piers? OMG! Is this an open channel?"

"Ma'am."

"Quick! How do I get a dedicated channel from here; I'm at the Deuce of Hearts."

"Sorry Ma'am, you can't. Limited capability remember?"

"You men! Alpha Team! This is a direct order from your Director of Operations. Switch off your Comms units and remove your earpieces immediately. Especially you Walker!"

Andy grinned. "Certainly Ma'am. By the way, I'm available for interrogation practice later......and my weeny ain't teeny either!" Carl sniggered.

"Walker was that you! Sergeant Walker, you're on a charge, do you hear me!"

"Sorry Ma'am, can't hear a thing; just 'bin ordered to switch my radio off,"

Piers gave Andy 'the look', but it was hard not to laugh himself. Jill had brought it on herself.

"Piers, Have they all switched off now?"

"Affirmative Ma'am. Perhaps you should just stick to giving Chris a bed bath for now."

"Yes....good idea Piers.....a bed bath......er, how do I do that?"

A closely observed Piers rolled his eyes yet again. Alpha Team laughed as one.

"Piers! Are you still there? Piers?"

****************************

Jill gradually realized that under all the grumpiness and sulking, Chris needed her. That he was helpless, like a small child; and that she was the carer. Despite his tantrums, it was not entirely unpleasant, the thought that someone was so reliant on you. Perhaps that's what Piers got off on? Perhaps it was what she needed, what she and Mike needed?

There was a sudden banging noise from above. It interrupted her daydream and she sighed deeply. "I'm coming...."

Chris was lying face down on the floor, one arm draped over the bed. "Shit, shit, shit! Chris? Can you hear me?"

"Nngh."

"Come on big guy, up you get." Jill pushed and pulled, cursed and cajoled the limp form until he was back on the bed.

Chris smiled weakly. "I took all my shweeties Mom." his voice was slurred.

"I'm sure you did.....YOU DID!" she shook him, "Chris, tell me what sweeties?"

"Are.....you.....angry......?" the brown eyes rolled back in their sockets as Chris passed out.

Jill went to the bathroom. The whole day's medication had gone. She ran quickly to the office. "Command, this is Director Ops. Medical emergency. Get me Major Simms. Now!"

****************************

"........There, I told you Colonel, salt water, always gets a good reaction."

"Thanks for the warning Major. I think I caught most of it.....literally. You didn't tell me how far it could go!"

"Ha, strong abdominal muscles you see, he's a really good projector!"

"Fascinating....I'll add it to his official BSAA resume."

"Ha, ha, very droll. Sparky Washington humour, eh? The cut and thrust of politics and all that."

"Quite. I'm more interested in what I have to do next....Doctor."

"Well...Madam Director....I've given him a sedative, that should keep him quiet for a few hours. When he comes round make sure he drinks plenty of water, nothing else. Just add one of these to it." Eric fished out a packet from his medical bag. "One sachet per glass. They'll help calm his stomach. Then, starting tomorrow, just light meals. Fish, rice, you know the drill."

"I don't actually."

Ah, no, I suppose you wouldn't, not being a.....ahem. Perhaps I could explain it to you, over a coffee?"

"Perhaps you could."

"Um, I don't suppose there's any chance of a donut as well? I, er, missed my lunch."

"Captain Redfield didn't miss with his!"

"Oh, jolly good Colonel, lovely bit of irony. Perhaps Washington's not so bad after all."

"From here Major, it looks better by the minute......"

****************************

"Where are you Piers? The picture's very grainy."

"That's the bandwidth.....I'm on top of a church tower."

"Oh, watch out! Hostiles closing from half a click east of you."

"Don't worry, I got 'em.....Er, is everything Ok? How's Chris?"

"Better.....now."

"Now! WTF Ma'am!"

"Sorry, you're busy, I shouldn't have called....Ooh, the team's left flank, watch out..."

"I see them. TRIPLE F! TRIPLE F!"

BANG....BANG!............ There was an ominous silence.

"Piers? What happened? And what's Triple F? Is that standard R/T procedure?"

"Frag the Fuckers Finn."

"Oh!"

"You did ask Ma'am. Now, back to Chris. How exactly is he better now? What happened before?"

"Just a little tummy upset, nothing the Doctor couldn't sort out."

"The Doctor......!" CRACK! "Shit, that was close!"

"Piers?"

"Zombie just came up the stairs."

"And?"

"He lost his head for heights. Now Ma'am, Chris?"

"Er, losing you Piers..." Jill made some squelching noises. ...on't worry...Chrisshhh...O...k....hissssh....."

"Colonel? Colonel? Dammit! Andy, watch your two O'clock! Ben, cover him.......Dave, keep pushing 'em forward.....Good work Alpha.....keep that line straight boys, keep moving....the sooner we finish here, the sooner I can get back to Chris..."

****************************

Chris looked up from the bed, his eyes struggling to focus. "Mom? Where've you been? I don't feel so good today. Can I miss school and stay home?"

'Mom?' The word took Jill completely by surprise; she had to think fast. "Yes, er, Christopher. I think that's a good idea, you don't look well at all."

"You called me Christopher! I haven't been naughty Mom, honest. Are you still cross with me?"

"Um, no, its because, er, because you're growing up now. We don't use baby names any more....do we?"

"You always used to call me son."

"Oh! Yes, silly me, I forgot. Here, let me check your temperature. I think you may still be hallucinating."

Chris opened his mouth and waggled his tongue; waiting for the thermometer to be put under it.

"Er, no dear. Mommy's got a new thermometer now; it goes in your ear."

"Gosh! Does it ask me my temperature? How does it work?"

"It picks up infrared emissions I think, a thermopile, bit like a night scope."

"A what?"

"Never mind, you'll find out soon enough....unfortunately." Jill ruffled his hair, then checked the reading. "Hmm, its still high, and you're sweating. Here let me sponge your forehead. It will help cool you down."

"Thanks Mom."

"That's all right Chr....Son."

***************************

"He bared his teeth at me Piers!"

"Who? Chris?"

"No! That wolf of yours. And he growled!"

"That's Ruffy for you, he's very protective of Chris."

"Did you train him yourself?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Just a wild guess. And his eating habits, they're disgusting!"

"Um, are we still talking about Ruff?"

"Very funny Piers! I took him out for a walk last night. He ran away as soon as he was off the leash. Then he came back with something brown and furry. It was still squeaking, there was blood everywhere."

"Sounds like work."

"NOT funny Nivans! And then he ate the bloody squeaking thing right in front of me Piers; even the fur! All he left was the head, yuk! And then, you won't believe this, he pushes the head towards me with his nose and wags his tail."

"Ruffy was telling you that was your share Jill."

"My share of what?"

"The kill. He thinks your part of his pack now."

"His pack? Oh God, Piers, I'm not cut out for this, I'm a city girl. This place is a like a menagerie. There was a thing in the utility room this morning, with a black and white face. I thought it was a J'avo."

"That's our neighbourhood racoon...." WHOOSH, CRUMP! ".....Shit! Sorry Ma'am, more incoming, they found some weapons, gotta' go!"

Jill heard a loud crackle on the line. "Piers? Piers? Stay safe....and come back, soon!"

***************************

”It's been hell Mike! I've had to bathe a bear, and walk a wolf. Now I know how all mothers feel. You have to pander to every little whim, be nice to people you don't like....."

"You mean think about someone else for a change?"

"BANG!"

"What was that Jill?"

"Me coming back down to earth with a bump. Thanks Mike. What would I do without you?"

"Hey! I'm the lucky one sweetheart."

"Well, these last three days have convinced me."

"And?"

"And yes, I want kids Mike. I want to be a Mom, not an Operations Director. Is that Ok with you?"

"Princess, if its what you want, its what I want. Jill and Mike Lugano....and family. Got quite a ring to it."

"Oh Mike." Jill sniffed.

"Hush now, where's that strong dame I fancied the pants off gone?"

"Going soft round the edges."

"Ha! Shall I send the jet around then Madam Director? Whilst you still have one."

"Please Mike. I wanna' start this family as soon as possible! The sooner I get back to Washington, the sooner we can start."

"OORAH!"

****************************

"It was hell Piers! She kept fussing over me like I was six years old, like Mom used to. I swear she even made airplane noises to get me to eat the soup!"

"And did you?"

"Only after I suggested she might like to warm it up. Have you ever had cold Ox Tail?"

"Ha! Er, I mean no. My poor baby."

"And then she says if I don't like it, why don't I get the wolf to fetch something still warm? I mean, what's that all about? Huh?"

"Beats me. He looks happy enough."

"Woof!"

"Its all the walks he's had. She was out for hours with the Ruffster, every night. I got....I got lonely."

"Aww, I missed you too Bear."

"Did she tell you she messed up all my meds? She had to get Eric Simms to call."

"What! I left everything out neatly, precisely, in order, labelled and colour coded. What the hell happened?"

"Don't ask me! I thought she was gonna' tell me off. Kept calling me Christopher! Don't ever leave me like that again Ace, I mean it."

"I won't Babe, I promise."

"Good....Um, where were you? She kept going into the office, I think she was phoning Mike Lugano all the time. Were you in Washington too?"

"I wish! I was on a mission, you were out of it when I left. That's why Jill was looking after you."

"Where? How'd it go? The boys all safe? Who took my place? Did you miss me?"

"Ha, ha, slow down, you must be getting better! Right, Dominican Republic, it was pretty hellish but everyone's safe . Dave Johansson and yes, all the time. Oh and Andy's on a charge."

"Crap! What's he done this time?"

"He got, um, suggestive, with a senior officer."

"Not you?"

"No, er, Colonel Valentine actually."

"Jill? I know Andy's brave; I didn't think he was stupid and brave. But she was here....how?"

"She kept tabs on the operation and other stuff via our office link."

"So that explains it....hang on, what other stuff?"

"Oh, you know the Colonel, just stuff."

"Suggestive stuff?"

"Well to be fair to Andy, she did start that."

"Start what?"

"Oh, just a bit of banter."

"And she ended up charging my senior sergeant?"

"I don't think it will stick, not when she hears the mission tapes."

"That good eh?"

"Seriously Chris, I'd stay out of it. Or they may call you to give evidence."

"Me!?"

"Really Babe I've said too much as it is. Sub judice and all that. You'll hear about it from rumour control soon enough. But for now my lips are sealed."

"Even for a kiss?"

"Oh no, they're open for kisses."

"And are your arms open for hugs?"

"Always."

"Arff, Arff!"

"Someone else is pleased to see you too........"

****************************

They lay side by side, and for a change, it was Chris who laid his head on Piers' chest.

Piers gently stroked the tousled brown hair. "Now, tell me Babe, how are you really? You certainly look a lot better than when I left. Has Major Simms given you the all clear?"

"I'm fine now you're home Ace. He's signed me off for another four days."

"Yay! We get an extra long weekend then. What shall we do?"

"Well, I still need bed rest, and er, some occasional light exercise"

"That's a shame. I suppose you mustn't be over stimulated then?"

"Oh! I'm sure Eric didn't say anything about that. He did say everything was fully functional. Remember, at our medical?"

"Ah, so that would explain all the towels on the bed then? Getting some light exercise without me?"

"What? No, that was Jill this morning, before she left."

"......!"

"Now don't pout. Look, she gave me a bed bath that's all. She used way too much water; she might as well have hosed me down. Piers? Are you Ok? Piers, what's so funny?"

**Author's Note:**

> Elements of this one-off are based on my own military experiences and owning my first GSD 'Legolas'. The Doctor's comments about damage/residual radiation in response to Chris's question about "the shorts department" refer to events yet to be written in my 'Winter Bane' saga.....so keep reading! And yes, the meds are the famous Resident Evil 'herbs'!


End file.
